harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Departement van Mystificatie
Het Departement van Mystificatie '(Engels: ''Department of Mysteries) is een afdeling van het Ministerie van Toverkunst die vertrouwelijk onderzoek uitvoert. De meeste van haar operaties worden uitgevoerd in volledige geheimhouding. Weinig tovenaars binnen het Ministerie weten eigenlijk wat zich binnen deze afdeling bevindt, hoewel wordt geleerd dat daar de verschillende mysteries van de wereld worden bestudeerd, deze omvatten: liefde, ruimte, gedachte, tijd, dood en anderen. De tovenaars die op het Departement van Mystificatie werken, staan bekend als Verbloemisten vanwege de vertrouwelijk aard van hun werk.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' Enkele van de geheime onderzoeksprojecten die dit departement heeft ondernomen werden onthuld aan de Strijders van Perkamentus en tevens vond er in 1996 een belangrijk gevecht van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog binnen dit departement plaats.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'','' Hoofdstuk 34 (''Het Departement van Mystificatie) Vanwege de zeer geclassificeerde aard van deze afdeling, krijg het veel onafhankelijkheid, gezien het de enige binnen het gehele Ministerie is die geen verantwoording aan het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving hoeft af te leggen.''Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden'' Zelfs de Minister van Toverkunst heeft heel weinig gezag over de operaties van het departement, aangezien de poging van de vijftiende Minister om deze afdeling te sluiten werd genegeerd door de Verbloemisten.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ministers for Magic" op Pottermore Geschiedenis Vroege geschiedenis Het Departement van Mystificatie werd ergens in of vóór de 17de eeuw opgericht, in werkelijkheid vóór het Ministerie van Toverkunst, dat pas in 1707 werd opgericht. Het is actief sinds tenminste 1672, omdat er documenten zijn over intensieve studies van deze afdeling, die uit dat jaar dateren, die aantonen dat heksen en tovenaars worden geboren, niet gecreëerd.''De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard'''' — Albus Perkamentus over'' "Knabbeltje Babbeltje en de Schaterende Stronk" Minister Ottalien Guichel (ambtstermijn 1827-1835) stond bekend om het opstellen van comités om de denkkracht van het Dreuzelbrein te onderzoeken die, als gevolg van de opkomst van het Britse Rijk, groter leek dan sommige tovenaars hadden gedacht. Het is niet bekend of deze onderzoeken werden uitgevoerd door het Departement van Mystificatie, maar het departement bevat wel een kamer die is gewijd aan de studie van gedachten. In 1835-1841 nam Minister Rudolfus van Detta een reactionaire positie in en trachtte het Departement van Mystificatie te sluiten. Hij werd echter genegeerd door de Verbloemisten en de rest van het Ministerie. In de jaren 1890 stond het Departement van Mystificatie bekend om het uitvoeren van tijdreis-experimenten. Deze experimenten werden in 1899 stopgezet, toen Verbloemist Eloise Mintumble terug reisde in de tijd tot het jaar 1402 en er een grote schending was van de wetten van die tijd, met catastrofale gevolgen. Ten eerste zat Madame Mintumble vijf dagen vast in de 15de eeuw, maar toen ze uiteindelijk was teruggehaald naar het heden, was haar lichaam vijf eeuwen oud en overleed ze later in St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes. Ook waren er minstens vijfentwintig personen (allemaal afstammelingen van mensen die Mintumble in het verleden had ontmoet) die uit het niets verdwenen en in feite ongeboren waren. Ten slotte duurde de dinsdag na het incident twee en een halve dag, terwijl de daaropvolgende donderdag slecht vier uur duurde.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Time-Turner" op ''Pottermore'' Tijdens Heer Voldemort's eerste greep naar macht, implanteerde hij Augustus Ravenwoud als spion in het Departement van Mystificatie. Na Voldemort's eerste nederlaag werd Ravenwoud verraden door overloper Igor Karkarov en werd hij tot een levenslange opsluiting in Azkaban veroordeeld, omdat hij de vertrouwelijk experimenten van het departement aan de Heer van het Duister had onthuld. Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie (1996) In 1996 liet Heer Voldemort zijn Dooddoeners proberen de Profetie met betrekking tot Harry Potter en hem te laten stelen. Na twee mislukte pogingen lokte Voldemort Harry Potter en vijf van zijn vrienden naar het departement door een visioen van zijn peetvader die werd gemarteld in zijn geest te folteren. Harry Potter, Hermelien Griffel, Ron Wemel, Marcel Lubbermans, Ginny Wemel en Loena Leeflang vlogen naar het Ministerie, waar ze werden geconfronteerd met twaalf Dooddoeners. De zes leden van de Strijders van Perkamentus slaagden erin hun aanvallers af te leiden en te vluchten door zich te verspreiden over het Departement van Mystificatie en de duistere tovenaars die hen achtervolgden te bevechten. De Orde van de Feniks arriveerde al snel en redde de tieners, maar verloor één van hun eigen leden, Sirius Zwarts, die werd vermoord door zijn eigen nicht Bellatrix van Detta, die hem door de sluier duwde. Dit gevecht veroorzaakte aanzienlijke schade aan het Departement van Mystificatie, waaronder het verlies van Tijdverdrijvers, en markeerde het begin van een open oorlog in de toverwereld. Onder Voldemort's controle (1997-1998) Op 1 augustus 1997 viel het Ministerie van Toverkunst in handen van Voldemort, met een onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek zijnde Pius Dikkers als de nieuwe marionet Minister van Toverkunst. In overeenstemming met de bloedzuiverheid-ideologie van de Dooddoeners, begon het Ministerie anti-Dreuzel en Dreuzelgeborenen propaganda te verspreiden, gebaseerd op onderzoek dat zou zijn uitgevoerd door het Departement van Mystificatie. Dreuzelgeborenen werden gedwongen zich te registreren bij de Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen, die hen veroordeelden van het stelen van magie van "echte" heksen en tovenaars en hen naar Azkaban stuurde. Aangezien dit feitelijk niet waar is, is het waarschijnlijk dat dit "onderzoek" helemaal niet bestond of werd beïnvloed om valse conclusies te ondersteunen. Verbloemisten werden mogelijk geïntimideerd zodat ze dit zouden doen, omdat velen bang waren en onder toezicht stonden terwijl het Ministerie onder controle stond van de Dooddoeners. Ondanks de overduidelijke stupiditeit van dergelijk "onderzoek", volgde het publiek wel degelijk het voorbeeld en werden Dreuzelgeborenen opgepakt.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' Vermoedelijk werd, na de nederlaag van Voldemort in mei 1998 en de hervorming van het Ministerie onder Romeo Wolkenveldt, deze informatie als onwaar verklaard. Locatie en beschrijving tegen Barto Krenck Sr.|Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)}}Het Departement van Mystificatie is gelegen op de negende verdieping, de op één na laatste verdieping van het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Het is bereikbaar via de liften in het Atrium van het Ministerie. Deze verdieping is opvallend verschillend met de andere: de zwart betegelde muren[[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] zijn kaal zonder ramen en zonder deuren, behalve één zwarte deur aan het einde van de gang die naar het eigenlijke Departement leidt.[[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]], Hoofdstuk 7 (Het Ministerie van Toverkunst) Het enige licht dat er is, is afkomstig van fakkels die een een blauw licht afgeven. Een trap aan de linkerkant leidt naar de tiende verdieping. Achter de zwarte deur bevindt zich de Entreezaal, die is ontworpen om onbevoegd personeel dat binnen is gedrongen te desoriënteren. Het is een ronde kamer met een ronde marmeren vloer dat lijkt op stilstaand water, kaarsen die een koel blauw licht uitstralen en twaalf deuren zonder handvat. Wanneer een deur sluit, draaien de wanden, waardoor het onmogelijk is om te bepalen welke deur welke is. Deze kamer zal reageren op een mondeling verzoek om een uitgang wanneer de juiste deur is geopend.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 36 (De Enige die Hij Ooit Vreesde) Afdelingen Het departement werkt blijkbaar om de geheimen van dood, tijd, ruimte, gedachten en liefde te ontrafelen en registreert profetieën wanneer ze worden gemaakt. Het omvat de volgende bekende kamers. Hersenkamer Deze lange, rechthoekige ruimte wordt verlicht door laaghangende lampen. Het bevat een bak met hersenen die in een groene oplossing zwemmen. Deze specifieke hersenen zijn zeer agressief en zullen alles aanvallen en vernauwen dat hen probeert aan te raken of op te rapen, zoals het geval was met Ron Wemel. De ranken die de hersenen bezitten, zijn impliciet fysieke manifestaties van gedachten. Het concept van denken en alle gerelateerde onderwerpen worden in deze kamer bestudeerd. Hal der Profetieën houdt zijn profetie vast]] In deze lange, koude kamer met hoge plafonds en torenhoge planken verlicht door kaarsen met blauwe vlammen worden registraties van profetieën opgeslagen. Deze profetieën, die in glazen bollen worden bewaard, worden op magische wijze beschermd. De enige mensen die hen van hun houders kunnen halen zijn de Bewaarder van de Hal der Profetieën en de persoon of personen van de desbetreffende profetie. Iedereen die probeert de bol met hun handen te inspecteren, zal onmiddellijk krankzinnig worden. Tijdens de strijd die in 1996 binnen het Departement van Mystificatie plaatsvond, gebruikten zes leden van de Strijders van Perkamentus Gruizelvloeken om de schappen aan profetieën te vernietigen om de Dooddoeners af te leiden en als gevolg vernietigden ze een groot aantal profetieën.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 35 (Achter het Gordijn) '''Bekende profetieën Een jaar voordat Lily en James Potter werden vermoord door Voldemort, maakte de zieneres Sybilla Zwamdrift een profetie over Voldemort en een kind dat zijn vernietiging zou worden. Na zijn terugkeer zocht Voldemort naar de gehele profetie en lokte Harry en andere leden van de Strijders van Perkamentus naar de Hal in een poging de bol te stelen en de inhoud te bevestigen. Vanwege de incompetentie en mislukkingen van de Dooddoeners was de bol verbrijzeld in een commotie die verhinderde dat iemand naar de inhoud kon luisteren. Harry was echter in staat om de profetie via de Hersenpan te horen, omdat Zwamdrift het origineel zelf had gemaakt in Perkamentus zijn aanwezigheid. Tijdens het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie hebben Lucius Malfidus en Bellatrix van Detta tijdens een gesprek met Harry Potter per ongeluk twee profetieën vernietigd: * De eerste werd gemaakt door een mannelijke Ziener en ging over iets "nieuws" dat met de zonnewende zou komen. * De tweede werd gemaakt door een vrouwelijke Zieneres en ging over "tevens de laatste zijn" van iets onbekends. Kamer des Doods Deze grote, vierkante kamer lijkt enigszins op Rechtzaal Tien van de Wikenweegschaar. Het is zwak verlicht, met stenen rijen die naar een kuil in het midden leiden. In deze kuil is een podium, waarop een heel oude stenen boog met een zwart gordijn staat. Deze boog scheidt de werelden van de levenden en de doden. Sommige mensen, zoals Harry Potter en Loena Leeflang, hoorden stemmen vanuit de sluier. Sirius Zwarts viel tijdens het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie door de boog nadat hij werd getroffen door een vloek van zijn eigen nicht Bellatrix van Detta en stierf vervolgens. Liefdeskamer Deze kamer bevindt zich achter een dier die altijd vergrendeld is en die niet kan worden ontgrendeld door ''Alohomora'' of door magische zakmessen. Volgens Perkamentus bevindt zich achter de deur het meest mysterieuze onderwerp dat op de afdeling wordt bestudeerd en de meest krachtige magie die ooit in het universum heeft bestaan — ook bekend als "Liefde". Het kan tevens worden gebruikt bij pogingen om de magische bescherming dat zelfopofferende liefde creëert te begrijpen en te dupliceren, de enige magie die sterk genoeg is om de Vloek des Doods af te weren. Er staat een grote fontein met Amortentia en de kamer. Kamer der Ruimte Dit is een donkere kamer vol planeten die in de lucht zweven. Waarschijnlijk wordt in deze kamer het aspect van ruimte bestudeerd, omdat het één van de grenzen van magie is (samen met tijd). Bezoekers kunnen ook merken dat ze zweven. Loena Leeflang beschouwde het als "een heel vreemde plaats" en gebruikte een Gruizelvloek op de replica van Pluto om een aanvallende Dooddoener te weren tijdens het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie. Tijdruimte Deze lange, rechthoekige ruimte is gevuld met prachtig, dansend licht dat schittert als edelstenen. Allerlei tijdgerelateerde apparaten, zoals klokken van elk formaat en Tijdverdrijvers, vullen de gehele kamer. Aan het eind bevindt zich een grote kristallen stolp, waar het fonkelende licht uitkomt. Binnenin zal alles steeds jonger worden, naar de staat van vóór de geboorte, vervolgens herboren en ouder worden en dit eindeloos herhalen. Aan het einde van de kamer is een deur die naar de Hal der Profetieën leidt. Er zijn ook kleine kantoren vlak bij de Entreezaal, waar Harry Potter, Hermelien Griffel en Marcel Lubbermans twee Dooddoeners tegen kwamen tijdens het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie. Tijdens dit gevecht werd de hele voorraad Tijdverdrijvers van deze afdeling vernietigd. Er kan worden aangenomen dat de studie in de Tijdruimte heeft geleid tot de ontdekking en creatie van het vermogen om op magische wijze tijd te manipuleren via Tijdverdrijvers. Bekende medewerkers * Placidus Pais (overleden) * Vreedeling * Augustus Ravenwoud (Dooddoener spion) * Niet-geïdentificeerde stagiair (verdween binnen het Departement vóór 1995) * De Bewaarder van de Hal der Profetieën Trivia * Loena Leeflang — waarschijnlijk beïnvloed door een artikel in de Kibbelaar — zei ooit dat Minister van Toverkunst Cornelis Droebel "het Departement van Mystificatie gebruikt om vreselijke giffen te ontwikkelen, die hij heimelijk voedt aan iedereen die het niet met hem eens is". Er is geen bewijs dat dit waar is. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game) * ''Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden'' * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia Categorie:Departement van Mystificatie Categorie:Ministerie van Toverkunst departementen